Who Is It That Consumes Your Thought So?
by Amon2
Summary: A succubus pays Sephiroth a visit and allows him to live out a sexual fantasy with whomever he desires. Sephiroth/Vincent/Vincent. Yes, there are two Vincents, past Vincent and present Vincent.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

This is something that we'll be working on on the side. It won't be a full time priority, just something to fill the time till I get some ideas for my other writings.

But I guarantee that the pairing here are gonna be like nothing you have ever seen before.

Summary: A succubus is pays Sephiroth a visit and allows him to live out a sexual fantasy with whomever he desires.

First Fantasy: Sephiroth/Vincent/Vincent

Title:

Who Is It That Consumes Your Thought So?

It had appeared to him just like that. There had been no warning and no preemptive to its visit. One moment he was alone the next he was facing a humanoid demon, a Succubus by the name of Shune that was offering him a night of fulfilling his wildest, most cherished of sexual fantasies with whomever he wanted.

Sephiroth was about to laugh in Shune's face, but not because he didn't believe it, but because he was the great SEPHIROTH. He used to be a general of an entire army of Shin-Ra SOLDIERS. He had been, and still was, the most feared, most powerful, most distinguishable man on Gaia.

There is no one, absolutely NO ONE who hadn't or still didn't desire to fall into his bed.

Even that pathetic weakling Cloud still desired: he did when he was still a cadet and still does even though now he was his sworn enemy, the scourge of the planet and the most hated man on the face of Gaia.

The entire thing was just laughable.

HIM?! SEPHIROTH?! To actually have to rely on magic and illusion to have intercourse?! HA?

Ludicrous.

Just as he was about to toss Shune's offer right back into his face-with a Sephiroth patented sneer-he halted, a face flashed in his head, and he smiled maliciously.

"You know something Shune, I think I will accept your offer."

Shune smiled and brought his hands together. In a flash Sephiroth found himself in a large, luxurious bedroom fitted to resemble the harem's quarters of some long lost culture. In one corner lay an enormous bed, covered in sheets of the softest silk. Drapes hung ever where and large, glass doors led to a wide balcony facing the ocean.

Shune was no where to be seen and Sephiroth was dressed only in a pair of silken, black trousers.

Suddenly a voice emerged from deep within him. It was Shune's.

"Well, what do you think? Do you like it?"

"I like it even better once you've procured the person whom I demanded.", came Sephiroth's response as he headed over to the bed and layed down.

"You just make yourself comfortable while I arrange things." The voice and the presence were beginning to gradually leave him, but before they had completely retreated Shune departed with one final remark "I hope you enjoy my surprise."

Sephiroth didn't respond, he just laid back, closed his eyes, and spread himself comfortably on the silken sheets below him. Not ten seconds passed when Sephiroth felt the bed dip on his left side. Opening his eyes Sephiroth met the crimson orbs of one naked Vincent Valentine, ex-TURK, kneeling, on hands and knees, on Sephiroth's left. Sephiroth felt the bed dip again, only to his right, and when he turned around he met similar red orbs of Vincent Valentine, the TURK.

So there he was lying on a soft bed with two Vincent Valentines.

The one on his left had long hair, glowing, crimson eyes and was wearing nothing but golden arm bands and a collar around his neck.

The one on his right had short hair, his eyes lacked the mako glow of his present self and was also naked aside from the arm bands and collar. This was the Vincent Valentine of long ago when he had still been human and Hojo had yet to practice his science on him.

Both creatures were stunning. And both were looking at him with mischievous, lust filled eyes.

Sephiroth was consumed by lust and silently congratulated Shune on his sudden stroke of genius.

For a long time Sephiroth had lusted after Valentine, had thought of no one but him, had dreamed of no one but him.

And this obsession didn't start during the JENOVA wars, it began when he had still been under Hojo's 'care'.

Flashback

Hojo had a habit of not locking his experiment's containers and Sephiroth had the habit of messing with the good doctor's projects so as to piss him off. One day he had gone too far and Hojo had chased him around trying to catch him promising the most severe pain he could come up with. Terrified, knowing what Hojo was capable of, Sephiroth hid inside the old room where the professor locked up his dead subjects after he was done with them. He knew it would be the only place Hojo wouldn't look as Sephiroth had previously expressed a morbid fear of it-absolutely false.

Once inside and the professor gone Sephiroth relaxed and looked around. Aside from the only closed coffin in the middle of the room, all others were half open displaying their dead inhabitants. Sephiroth often wondered why only one was closed but never bothered to check. Today curiosity got the best of him and he decided to look inside.

Approaching the coffin Sephiroth took in the design on the box in the room's dim lighting. It was definitely different from the rest. Taking a hold of the cover he began to push.

He had been expecting bones, a cadaver or even a monster to jump out and attack him, but he never expected the beautiful man lying inside.

He had short, black hair, high cheek bones and a pale complexion. He was stunning.

He didn't know it then but Sephiroth had fallen in love with the sleeping beauty.

End Flashback

And now here today Sephiroth was still in love with the crimson-eyed gunman.

The two figures approached and trapping the silver haired warrior between their naked, lovely bodies began showering him with kisses. They kissed his jaw, his eyes, his cheeks, they alternated in sharing his lips. One would draw in for a long deep kiss and draw back so that the other may take a turn and Sephiroth met them with a deep passion such as which he had never experienced before in his life. Not even during his time under JENOVA's influence.

Sephiroth wrapped both arms around their waists and crushed the lithe figures to his chest. Even though he knew that this was all simply an illusion, that Vincent wasn't truly with him nor shared his affections Sephiroth continued to delude himself. After all, delusions were what humans were best at, and at the moment as he felt his heart twist in his chest when the present-Vincent gently petted his hair, he wanted nothing more than to feel human.

They shared a three-way kiss between them as hands roamed freely across skin, the heat and lust building up to intolerable levels. Sephiroth could take no more of the Valentines' teasing and grabbed past-Vincent to pin him on his back and motion present-Vincent to him.

He pulled the other into a kiss before commanding him.

"Take him. I want to watch you make love to yourself."

The other nodded obediently and laid down between his other-self's supple thighs and engaged him in a hot, wet kiss.

Sephiroth sat back and watched the even-more-arousing picture in front of him.

He watched present-Vincent disengage the kiss in order to lock around a taut nipple and suckle from it, the other writhing beneath him in pleasure and making keening sounds and combing his fingers through long, lustrous, black hair. Soon present-Vincent releases the taut flesh and with a gentle hand separates the slender thighs and begins penetrating the other.

Sephiroth takes himself in his own hand and begins to gently pump the, long, thick length as he watches. Vincent thrusts inside his counter part without mercy alternating between long and hard or short and powerful. The display plays on Sephiroth's patience and soon the role of the voyeur is no longer enough.

"Stop." Both Vincents look at him " Come here."

TBC

What do you think?

Is it good? Or is it too out there?

If you like it I'll continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Chapter 2

The musk of sex hung heavily in the air, long, slender limbs entangled in powerful ones.

Sephiroth was lost in a haze of lust. All thought gone, banished from his mind was the reality that this was nothing more than an illusion created by a foul demon.

He wanted to live this dream for as long as possible.

Vincent of the past down on his back with his counter part kneeling on top of him in a 69er position and they were pleasuring each other. Sephiroth was kneeling behind the long haired-Vincent and thrusting vigorously into him. The only audible sounds in the room were that of their moans and the sound of skin impacting skin. Both Vincents' moans were getting loader and it drove Sephiroth nearer to the precipice.

They came together, a fraction of a second apart and collapsed in a heap entangled together in the silk sheets.

Sephiroth lay gasping for breath as his vision returned. Turning his head and making out both Vincents side by side he wished to partake in some cuddling.

But before he could reach out to touch either of them a flash erupted out of the thin air erasing the room, the bed, and both Vincents.

Sephiroth was about to yell and demand them back only to be interrupted.

"No worries Sephiroth" it was Shune the succubus "I'm about to return you your precious Vincent"

Scenario One:

Sephiroth was standing in a long corridor dressed as a warden and inspecting the prison cells. But in truth he was heading towards on that held one particular inmate.

Reaching the door farthest from the others he looked inside.

The inmate known as Vincent had shed his orange jumper and was laying naked on his cot masturbating. When he saw Sephiroth he beckoned him inside with a lust-glazed look.

Sephiroth reached for his master key, unlocked the door, and entered.

(Yaoi)

Scenario Two:

Surrounded by nature, retaining a maximum height of no more than 7 inches, wearing nothing but a loin cloth made of leaved, and with two green-glowing butterfly wings Sephiroth could only assume that he was currently a pixie. And before him flying around the canopy was a 6 inch high Vincent, with crimson luminous butterfly wings emerging from his back, and clothed in absolutely nothing.

The moment Vincent saw him he giggled adorably and sped of with a flirtatious wink.

Sephiroth smiled wickedly and flew after him.

(Yaoi)

Scenario Three:

He was in Asgard.

Two white angel wings replaced his pixie wings, and a toga replaced the loin cloth.

Vincent had two bat-like, demon wings in place of his butterfly wings, his ears were pointed, fangs emerged from his mouth, and claws adorned his long, slender fingers.

He looked like the devil to his angel.

And looking at him Sephiroth wanted nothing more than to fall from grace

(Yaoi)

Scenario Four:

He was in Atlantis. His wings were gone, and so were his legs as a long black tail replaced them.

Vincent had a long, elegant, carrier-finned, obsidian tail that was curled gently next to him as he slept amidst the coral. Sephiroth watched him from his position hidden from view and contemplated means so as to woo the beautiful creature.

(Yaoi)

The scenarios came and went, each bringing a word of fantasy and pleasure with it. With each that left him Sephiroth thought that it might bring him closer to overcoming his infatuation. But alas it only served to fuel his passion for the crimson-eyed gunman and leave him yearning for more and more and more.

"I see you're still attached to this person. Has this not sated your lust?" asked Shune out of the endless void.

"No. It only left me feeling a greater hunger for him." Replied Sephiroth "And it's not lust Shune. It's Love."

Shune said nothing at first.

"I fear we are reaching the end" Shune emerged, but Sephiroth did not stir "There is only a few more and then I will release you."

Sephiroth nodded and waited.

With a flash all disappeared.

When Sephiroth opened his eyes again he was standing in front of large, wooden doors. Taking a step back he looked around and recognized the place to be the flower girl's church.

He was utterly confused.

Why here?

Yet the closed doors seemed to invite him in.

Placing his hands on them he pushed and opened them.

The first thing he noticed was that the church looked brand new. There were no holes in the ceiling, the pillars stood proud and majestic. And everything was clean and covered with a fresh coat of paint.

Suddenly music erupted.

Startled Sephiroth looked in front.

People that had been previously sitting in the pews stood and turned to look at him.

He recognized them. They were AVALANCHE and the TURKS.

At first he wanted to run, to escape confrontation, but their benevolent, happy smiles stopped him.

Why were they smiling? Were they smiling at him? Why? Didn't they hate him for all that he did to them and the world? Shouldn't they be cursing him? Shouldn't they be attacking him?

The shock held him frozen.

He also noticed another thing.

They were wearing nice ceremonial clothing and standing up as though waiting for him to do something.

But what?

He looked down the long, red carpeted isle.

And what he saw shocked him.

Sitting at the piano, playing, was a smartly dressed Genesis.

But that was not all.

Standing at the altar dressed in priest's garb and holding the manuscripts was Angeal.

Both of his long time best friends, whom had died years ago were there.

And yet still other surprises.

In front of the priest stood Vincent, wearing a white tux and smiling lovingly at him. It was then that Sephiroth noticed that he too was wearing a white tuxedo. It suddenly dawned to him.

This was his wedding.

And Vincent was to be his husband.

TBC

Should I continue?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

I would like to thank DuoAkira, tokidokilove, allie, and AL for reviewing.

Hope you like this chapter as well.

And there will be surprises to come.

Chapter 3

Sephiroth glided gracefully down the isle. All of AVALANCHE and the TURKS were present and their full attention solely on him. Any other time that would have sent him into defense mode, but by the benevolent, joyous looks on their faces it was obvious that they were not expecting a confrontation. They were expecting a wedding.

Sephiroth's heart was soaring with joy…and twisting in grief. His treacherous mind kept repeating to him that this was not real. That was all simply an illusion conjured up by a succubus's mind and magic.

But denial was not simply a mythical river running threw what is a bygone land.

Sephiroth turned neither right nor left. His eyes were locked on those of Vincent's as he glided down the red carpet with his long, silver hair floating behind him like a bride's veil.

When he finally approached the altar and his soon-to-be-in-this-fantasy husband he stopped, turned to his love, and took him by the hands.

All sat, the music stopped, and Angeal began to speak.

"Friends we are gathered here today to celebrate the holy union between these two souls in sacred matrimony…"

Angeal then began to recite from the ancient manuscripts, but Sephiroth was not listening he was too lost in his worship of his god Vincent.

"…now there will be the exchanging of the rings."

Suddenly Sephiroth felt a slight nudge behind him. He turned around to see his first man. It was a smartly dressed Zack, and he was holding out his cloth with a ring in it.

"Here you go Seph'" he said with a joyous smile.

Sephiroth took the ring without missing a beat and when he turned back to Vincent he saw him taking his ring from Cloud and turn back to him.

Vincent was the first to approach. He reached out and with a gently took Sephiroth's left hand in. With the greatest of love shinning through his eyes he slipped a golden band with a diamond center onto his ring finger.

"With this ring I take thee Sephiroth to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death due us part."

Sephiroth stared at the ring with great intensity and love then looked up at Vincent missing the liquid warmth that fell on the diamond.

Sephiroth was completely unaware that he was crying.

Taking his own ring he took Vincent's left hand in his own and lovingly slipped the gold band encrusted with large rubies on his ring finger.

"With this ring I take thee Vincent to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death due us part."

Although his voice had been steady Sephiroth had still been crying while reciting those heart wrenching words to his husband.

So consumed by joy and happiness he did not hear Angeal say that he may kiss the groom.

He didn't need.

He was already drawing forward and pulling his husband into his arms so he could plant what was to be the most mimetic kiss of his entire existence.

Everyone cheered, flowers were thrown into the air and calls and blessings were hollered for the newly weds.

TBC

Anorexic whale: 'In sickness and in health?' Maybe Angeal should have specified mental health. After all…it's still the same old Sephiroth.

Demonize the enemy: I'm just glad you left your comments till the end. It seems that most of our viewers find you distracting.

Anorexic whale: Me? Distracting?

Tell us if you wish to see another chapter.

And don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Chapter 4

"You better have a damn good explanation for this Sephiroth."

Sephiroth was pulled out of his sleep by someone standing over him talking to him. He opened his eyes and sat up in a bed he did not recognize, in a room that did not belong to him.

"Sephiroth?!"

Oh yes!! Someone had been speaking to him, someone had woken him up.

He glanced at the person standing on his side of the bed.

Vincent Valentine, bare of armor and his usual clothing and clad in nothing but loose pants, stood beside him with a…perplexed? look on his pretty visage.

"Sephiroth?!" Vincent began again looking frustrated and worried, "Why are we here? Where are we and most importantly why are you here with me?"

At first Sephiroth was inclined to believe that this was another of Shune's tricks, but something in Vincent's voice and eyes told him that something odd was going on here.

"Vincent?!"

"Yes, that is I." replied Vincent but Sephiroth shook his head and stood up quickly grabbing Vincent's forearms and drawing him closer.

"No." Sephiroth exclaimed while looking deeply into Vincent's eyes "Are you really Vincent? Vincent Valentine? Or is this another of Shune's conjured magic?"

Vincent was completely confused "What magic? Who's Shune? Sephiroth you are not making any sense. And let go of me you are hurting me."

Sephiroth instantly let go and took a step back "You really are Vincent."

Vincent was even more confused than before the last thing he remembered was being in the Shin-Ra mansion, getting ready to return to his coffin and closing the lid for good. He had been depressed for some time and last night his depression had finally persuaded him to ending it all despite all the protests and pleading from Chaos to rethink his decision at suicide. But before he could climb in suddenly Chaos reared up in a tumultuous shock and he sensed a disturbance in the Lifestream. Before Vincent could question the odd event a blinding light burst out of the fabric of time and space and the next thing Vincent knew he was lying on a soft mattress in an unfamiliar room, and to make matters even worse he was lying next to the fallen angel known as Sephiroth.

His first instinct had been to jump back and reach for his gun, but found it missing along with his clothing and armor. He glanced around finding nothing of his weapons. But then he froze. Did he really want to fight Sephiroth? Hadn't he been craving death and was actually pursuing it by his own hand?

Why fight? Why not let Sephiroth do it for him? He was the enemy and had the right to take the life of the person who took his.

He had glanced back at the ex-general. Sleeping, he did not resemble the crazed son of JENOVA who Vincent had faced in battle, but had looked so peaceful, so serene, every bit of the fallen angel that Lucrecia's son was.

And so he had approached him and roused him from his sleep so that Sephiroth could take his revenge on one of his murderers.

But things so far had not proceeded as planned.

Vincent stared into the mako-tainted depths of Sephiroth's eyes and saw in them genuine fear and bewilderment. "Of course I am Vincent. Who else would I…" but Vincent could not finish his question before he had a 7 foot one-winged angel grab him, crush him to his chest, and begin kissing the day-lights out of.

Vincent would have struggled, but he was completely taken back by the volumes of emotions that Sephiroth was expressing: desperation, despair, lust, passion, and numerous others he could not name. And he found himself responding even though a part of his mind was screaming that he should stop, that this is the fallen angel that had tried to destroy the world time and time again. But Vincent could not stop. And when he tried to gasp Sephiroth darted his tongue inside the warm cavern of Vincent's mouth. Sephiroth kissed him like a dying man or a very hungry man feasting on Ambrosia.

Several minutes passed with them intertwined and kissing. That was until the door to the bedroom they were standing in banged open and two young children ran in.

Vincent and Sephiroth jumped back startled and confused. They were even more startled and confused when said children ran to the two men and each plastered themselves to an adult in a tight hug around their middles.

"Dad!!" exclaimed happily the child hanging off Sephiroth's waist.

"KADAJ?!!"

"Papa!!" exclaimed happily the second child attached to Vincent's hip.

"YAZOO?!!"

TBC

Tell me what you think.

Do you like the idea or do you hate it?

Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Chapter 5

Vincent sat at the kitchen table with shock still marring his pretty face. He was in a kitchen supposedly 'their' own, in a mansion that is supposedly 'theirs' and next to him sat 2 silver-haired children, chattering animatedly together oblivious of his confusion, that both he and Sephiroth were supposedly 'their' 'Papa' and 'Dad'.

And 'Dad' was at the moment cluttering around the kitchen making lunch for the kids.

Vincent wasn't sure what was the most disturbing: the sight of Sephiroth in a robe or the fact the 'Dad' was making lunch.

Vincent had come to see many of the odd and bizarre in his life, but the sight of a domestic Sephiroth just catapulted itself to the number one spot on his chart. The fact that Sephiroth was smiling (a nice, simple serene smile devoid of his trademark insanity) as he cooked came in at a close second on his list.

As subtly as he could, Vincent reached for the fork placed in front of him and quietly stabbed himself in the thigh. Pain immediately registered. Nope this was not a dream. This was real.

Inside his head Chaos was cackling madly.

'What pray tell are you laughing at?' Vincent questioned the hysterical demon.

Chaos calmed himself slightly. 'Oh dear host, besides the obvious, some new information has come to my attention of which you may be interested in.'

Vincent could see that the demon inside his head was smiling smugly and was valiantly suppressing the urge to bawl out in maniac laughter.

This to Vincent meant that something big had happened or was about to happen and that Chaos knew and was not going to divulge the information, but would rather sit and wait for it to come crashing down around Vincent so he could enjoy his shock and horror.

But Vincent decided not to pursue questioning the demon. He knew the demon's personality quite well and if he refrained from questioning or talking Chaos would soon lose patience and blurt out hints or answers to what was going on.

So Vincent sat there in the nice, warm kitchen suppressing the urge to flee and watching the silver haired trio carefully. So far the children had not revealed any sign of their former selves. They both called Sephiroth and Vincent 'Papa' and 'Dad' respectively (a fact that had sent Vincent reeling and Sephiroth to pick up the kids and kiss them all over their faces).

Vincent was brought out of his thoughts when a plate of hot food was placed infront of him. He looked up at Sephiroth who was smiling gently down at him and placing dishes similar to his infront of Yazoo and Kadaj before taking his own seat across from him and begin eating. The kids stopped talking and dug in with gusto. Vincent stared at his plate suspecting poisoning, but then again with the mako flowing in his veins he doubted that there was any poison in the world that was capable of killing him. And the food smelled good. He picked up another fork (the one he didn't use to stab himself) and picked up a spicy piece of meat. He looked up from his plate to see Sephiroth watching him. Without breaking eye contact Vincent swallowed the morsel and was surprised to see that it tasted as good as it smelled. Sephiroth's smile got even broader and he broke eye contact to resume eating.

Soon lunch ended and the kids picked up their dishes placed them in the sink and ran upstairs to play. Vincent and Sephiroth remained seated watching the kids disappear before turning to face each other.

"Sephiroth?!"

"Do not ask me what is happening Vincent." Sephiroth spoke, "I too am as perplexed as you." 'But so very happy' he added mentally.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

Sephiroth blushed and sighed dreamily and contently as he recalled what shall forever be known as the happiest moment of his multiple lives.

"Living a fantasy turned reality." He answered ambiguously. "What do you remember last Vincent?"

Vincent broke lowered his head so as not to look at the other man. "I was sleeping." He lied.

'What's wrong Host?' Chaos questioned sarcastically and angrily 'Have you forgotten that you had returned to Nibelheim to crawl back into coffin with Cerberus in your hand intent on blowing your brains out?!'

Vincent did not reply to Chaos's reprimanding. It was true.

As of late Vincent had been drowning in a pool of depression. After all was done and over with JENOVA everyone had returned to their lives and loved ones. Vincent, having spent 30 years of his life in a coffin, no longer had a life to return to. Nor did he have any loved ones to seek solace and comfort in. His entire family was dead. And Lucrecia was gone. He was all alone in the world. And he did not wish to bother his friends or impede on their lives and had sought an escape. To be true with himself Vincent had been debating suicide from the moment he had risen from his coffin, but when he had seen that he was needed, had postponed the idea. Now, no longer of any use, he had returned to the room that he had occupied for 30 years with the sole purpose of ending it all. When Chaos became aware of his plans he had yelled and argued to try and persuade him from doing such a thing. Vincent had replied that Chaos if anything should be happy and supportive because Vincent's death would mean the demon's freedom. Yet Chaos kept on arguing and yelling and had even attempted to take over his Host's body in order to save him. Vincent fought and suppressed him intent on his mission. But before he could enter his coffin and un-holster Cerberus Chaos suddenly ceased his pleading and drew surprisingly silent. And before Vincent could ask a bright light tore through the very fabric of time and space. A light so bright that even with his eyes closed and covered with his human arm it penetrated right through to the core and recesses of Vincent's mind and for a brief moment Vincent ceased to be Vincent and felt as though he began the collective though of one being. It had only lasted for a moment and then there was darkness. The next thing Vincent knew he woke up in bed with Sephiroth in a house he shared with 2 clones.

Sephiroth stared at the crimson-eyed marksmen with suspicion. He could tell that Vincent was hiding something but could not tell if it was due to the other's distrust in him (they did used to be enemies after all) or because of the nature of the act.

He was about to question him more but suddenly Vincent stood up quickly from his seat causing it to fall backward. Vincent's eyes were glassy as though he was staring at something past him and on his face was an alert look.

"Sephiroth we have to leave. Someone is summoning us."

Sephiroth looked perplexed but then suddenly became aware of a far away calling at the back of his mind. And the presence was not JENOVA's. He hadn't heard JENOVA's voice in weeks. Whoever was summoning them had a kind, warm aura that was completely apart from JENOVA's menacing presence.

"I hear it." He confirmed "Do you recognize the voice?"

"Yes." Answered Vincent "It is Aeris. And she requests to see us. BOTH of us."

TBC

Please tell me what you think so far.

Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Chapter 6

Vincent and Sephiroth made their way through the unfamiliar town after insuring that the kids were safe for the time being.

The town, although good in size, was devoid of the nauseas mako smog that plagued most cities of Gaia and wherever they went they saw lush green vegetation coexisting harmoniously with the town. There was not a single mako reactor in sight and power seemed to be generated by huge hydroelectric dams and solar cells. And the people seemed like friendly folks when they had to stop and ask for directions.

Vincent and Sephiroth walked silently together at a brisk pace watching the amazingly clear skies, green foliage of the forests surrounding the town, and inhaling the clean air.

Finally they reached their destination.

Sephiroth was about to go in when Vincent's gasp halted his movement. Vincent's eyes were wide and lips slightly parted in disbelief. Sephiroth took a moment to enjoy the lovely site before approaching him.

"Is something the matter Vincent?"

Vincent could only stare at the site he'd never thought he'd see.

Infront of him was Aeris's church, undamaged and in what might have been its original splendor when it had been first built long ago in Midgar. There was no sign of past damage: there were no holes in the ceiling, no crumbling foundation or tilting pillars. It stood there majestically as if brand new. But what remains confusing and perplexing was what was it doing here, far from Midgard?!

"This is Aeris's church Sephiroth."

Sephiroth, having never seen the flower girl's church, looked at the building questioningly. "It may be just a replica. Someone may have tried reconstructing a similar church to the one in sector 5."

"No Sephiroth." Argued Vincent, "I am positive this is the original. Can you not feel the summoning resonating from within the structure?"

Sephiroth closed his eyes and listened closely. Vincent was correct the calling was coming from the structure itself. The beckon was slightly tinged with the flower girl's magic. He opened his eyes and studied the church closely. It was truly a beautiful design and seemed very appropriate setting for the Ancient. Sephiroth's thoughts then deviated towards another direction and he recalled that yes indeed he has been to the church. It had been the setting for his wedding with Vincent. Warm feelings and sensations washed over the ex-SOLDIER as he remembered what would always be one of his most cherished memories. He recalled the happiness, the contentment and the sense of nirvana that had accompanied the event and wondered if it had truly happened.

Discreetly Sephiroth felt his ring finger.

BINGO. RING.

He then subtly edged his vision towards Vincent's left hand.

Yes. A golden band encrusted with rubies adorned an oblivious Vincent's ring finger. The wedding had happened Vincent was truly his betrothed. He suppressed the maniac smile that threatened to break out on his face. Vincent did not seem to recall recent past events and it would not do to bring his attention to them now as he did not wish to frighten the lovely him away.

"…go in."

Sephiroth broke from his thoughts and turned to Vincent to catch the last couple of words.

Oh yes. They were here for a reason.

He nodded. "Yes. Let us proceed."

Together they approached the large wooden doors and pushed them open. Even inside the church resembled itself except for the fact that everything was brand new and there were no signs of the familiar damages that had racked Aeris's beloved church. The pews were orderly and unbroken and thick red carpet covered the floor. But there was one noticeable difference. In place of the flowers was an alter. And standing at the top of the alter with their back to them a pink clad figure.

"Aeris?!!" Vincent gasped unbelievingly.

Aeris turned from the table and brightly smiled. "Welcome Vincent. Welcome Sephiroth. Please come in both of you. We have much to discuss."

TBC

Please read and review.

I would like your opinion on this.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Chapter 7

Vincent and Sephiroth walked down the isle (Sephiroth mused that this would be the second time that they've done this) of the brand new yet empty church towards Aeris. She had seated herself on one of the benches and patted the spaces on either side of her indicating that they should sit down beside her.

"Aeris, please tell me how this is possible." Pleaded Vincent after he quickly planted himself on her left, "How is it that you are alive? Do you know what is happening?"

Aeris smiled gently.

"For me to truly tell you what has happened you must first learn the story from the beginning." She graced them both with a benevolent smile and began.

"Long ago when JENOVA first came to this planet she had been a powerful force of which the likes the world had never seen. She descended on Gaia with malicious intent of draining the planet of its power and attaining the Lifestream's energy for her own purposes. The Planet fought. It had been a grueling battle, but finally JENOVA fell, but did not lose.

When the battle was over she plummeted towards the earth and crashed losing her corporeal form but not her magic or energy. When she lost her corporeal form she lost the means in which to control them, but as we know magic and energy does not fade or degenerate."

"No. It merely transforms into other forms or is transferred to another." Sephiroth put in.

Aeris nodded.

"When JENOVA's physical being was destroyed the energy was stored and lost in dimensional voids existing between planes.

The Planet could not manage to track the reservoirs down.

And JENOVA was not truly dead as we would find out a few millenniums later. It seems that JENOVA had managed to save a few of her cells from destruction and set them in hibernation.

In the ground she lay sleeping until a 'certain corporation' came along and uncovered them."

Vincent's face contorted in anger but remained quiet when recalling Shin-Ra's excavation and discovery. Sephiroth on the other hand growled a low ominous growl indicating his contempt at the organization that had created him and ruined him. But not all that Shin-Ra ever did had been accursed. If they hadn't created him he may have never met Vincent. And they had never founded the TURKS they may have never recruited Vincent which ultimately meant that he would have never met him. The events in between in where he goes psycho, kills everyone, and is destroyed on Strife's hands aren't really that important.

Sephiroth turns away from his thoughts when Aeris begins talking again.

"Once uncovered and excavated JENOVA breaks her hibernation and revives herself to manipulate the scientists studying her in giving what she needs to regenerate. But she later discovers that complete regeneration was impossible. She had been far too damaged and far too drained to achieve her former corporeal form. And thus she comes with the idea of injecting her remaining cells in an ovum so as to take over the sequence of Deoxyribonucleic Acid (DNA) to create a being capable of carrying on her mission."

Aeris halts to look at Sephiroth but he displays no emotion besides contempt.

"After you were born Sephiroth she was planning on using you to see her mission accomplished, harvest her powers and energy from the dimensional voids, and use it to reconstruct a body suitable for her.

But she had underestimated humans and did not see that a certain blond chocobo-head would come to hinder her plans.

When Cloud destroyed you the second time after Geostigma he had also destroyed the last traces of her from the Planet. Sephiroth may have noticed that for the past couple of months her voice had disappeared."

Sephiroth nodded in confirmation to which Vincent looked surprised.

"When she faded a great pulse of energy was released. That wave sent shock waves through the Planet and Gaia noticed that the pulses were all congregating towards a single focal point. The link was traced. And what do you think we found?"

"JENOVA's past power and magic." Vincent answered.

Aeris grin widened. "The power we found was gargantuan and most importantly malleable.

Gaia has been weak and recovering for years after JENOVA, the harvesting of Mako, Meteor, and Geostigma."

Sephiroth's eyes dropped in shame. He had been responsible for half of those things. But Aeris grabbed his hand and with a gentle palm raised his face to look at him.

"None of this was your fault Sephiroth only hers."

Sephiroth still looked guilt stricken. "I still feel responsible. May be if I had fought her harder or not listened to begin with…"

Aeris shook her head. "You could not have helped it. She had been in your mind from an early age and you've had no one to guide you or help you."

She turned back to Vincent. "It does not matter anymore. For all that had been wronged and destroyed had been corrected."

"Gaia took JENOVA's remaining energy to give re-birth the planet."

"What do you mean exactly?" questioned Vincent.

"I mean that the entire planet was set anew.

There is no longer any destruction. Mako does not exist in this new world nor any ulterior means of energy that could pollute, corrupt, or harm the planet. The old Midgar and cities and towns no longer exist. But new cities have taken their place. Currently we are in what used to be Midgar but is now known as the city of Ophelia.

And most importantly everyone has been given new lives."

Sephiroth thought something smelled familiar. "How as in new lives?"

"Everyone has been given a new chance at life.

But those that had been especially affected by JENOVA's taint had been reborn as the unfettered sides of themselves with the people they longed to be with.

Cloud has been rejoined with a reborn Zack.

Angeal too has been reborn to be with Genesis.

Yuffie is with her loving father and once deceased fiancé.

Nero with Weiss.

Shelke with Shalua.

Tseng with Reeve.

Reno with Elena.

Lazard with Rufus."

She then turned with a mischievous grin towards Vincent whom couldn't help but gulp with apprehension as he saw were this was going.

"And you Vincent…" She turned towards Sephiroth, "And you Sephiroth…"

Her grin seemed to become even more, "You both deserve to be with each other. As the vows, rings, and sacred ties of matrimony state and represent."

Vincent's pretty, red eyes widened in shock while Sephiroth's in excitement.

'Matrimony? What matrimony? And what rings?'

Suddenly he became aware of something wrapped around his ring finger on his left hand. He raised his arm to look at the gold band encrusted with rubies. He then became aware of a golden band similar to his only adorned with a diamond stud on Sephiroth's ring finger.

"But but…"

Aeris did not allow him to speak. "No buts Vincent. This is for your own good. The both of you."

Sephiroth turned her attention back to him. "What about Kadaj and Yazoo? And what about Loz? Those three are never separated."

"Their cases are special. Loz is now with Tifa along with Marlene and Denzel. Kadaj and Yazoo have never had a chance to enjoy childhood or have parents and you two would be suitable for them."

She then turned back at Vincent's still shocked face. "This is still all new to you and a great shock, but please realizes that this is for the best. Aside from still being Chaos's Avatar, you no longer bare the signs of past wrong doings on your behalf. You and Sephiroth also no longer have to suffer through the curse of immortality."

She then drew close to Vincent and whispered to make sure that Sephiroth did not hear her.

"I knew you were suffering before Vincent, and Chaos's had already informed me of your emotional state and your 'plans' to deal with it."

Vincent winced and lowered his eyes in shame.

"Nothing is your fault Vincent. You have been given a second chance at happiness."

"But why with Sephiroth?" he asked quietly so as not allow the ex-general to hear.

"You two are destined for one another and over time you will discover that."

She suddenly pulled back and rose from her seat.

"It is time now for both of you to return to your new home and you're your children." Her smile seemed to grow. "And in this world I am alive and well and work in this church as well in the flower shop down the street with Tifa, so if you wish to talk to me you can find me."

Vincent and Sephiroth nodded. She was about to leave through the backdoor when Sephiroth suddenly stood up and quickly stepped in her path.

"Just a moment please. I have one more question."

"Yes Sephiroth what is your question?"

Sephiroth stared at her then at Vincent then back at her and whispered quietly so as not to allow his husband to hear.

"My little encounter with Shune? Do you know anything of it?" A blush adorned his perfect face.

Surprisingly Aeris blushed madly and rubbed her nose before answering. "Yes, I was aware of that. That entire escapade had been Zack's idea."

Shock was most evident on the silver-haired angel's face.

"Zack had been watching you and Vincent for some time and had seen both of you depressed and had conjured a plan to 'cure it'."

Sephiroth snorted but laughed. "That's Zack's answer? To get laid? What am I thinking? OF COURSE! That's his excuse for everything: get laid. If you are depressed: get laid. If you get in a car crash: get laid. If you break a glass: get laid. If you are stranded on a desert island: get laid. If you have a cold: pass it on then get laid."

Aeris laughed girlishly. "Yes I do fear the puppy has a bit of a dirty mind. But that's Cloud's problem now."

Sephiroth laughed heartily at that.

"You best go now." She then turned to gesture to Vincent who was still sitting digesting the information, "Take care of him Sephiroth. He's quite fragile at the moment despite the image he tries to project."

Sephiroth nodded seriously. "I will take care of my husband and children. Nothing shall harm them ever again."

TBC

Read and review please.

Don't leave me in the dark. Give me your opinions. What do you think?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Chapter 8

It was a good thing that Sephiroth had a photographic memory or they would have never been able to find their way back to their new home. Especially in Vincent's state. The poor gunman was still in shock trying to digest the new information Aeris had given them. And both Sephiroth and Chaos were not making things easy on him.

Chaos was laughing like a maniac at Vincent's new predicament and Sephiroth was freaking the gunman out with his…thoughtful behavior. Vincent had never seen Sephiroth as other than an egotistical, psychotic madman and this new JENOVA free, child rearing, caring man…

'Say it Host: spouse, husband, better half, MATE.' Chaos taunts.

'No he is not my husband. We are NOT married.'

'YES you are. What else would that ring around your finger symbolize?' Chaos persists.

There was one particular finger Vincent would wish to give the demon. But not now. They had arrived home.

Sephiroth guided the crimson-eyed gunman through the door and sat him on the couch before coming to kneel in front of him to look deeply into his eyes.

"I know that all of this is quite difficult for you to handle Vincent. And I know that despite the fact that Aeris said that JENOVA is truly and completely gone you don't trust me."

Vincent says nothing so Sephiroth continues.

"But I want to prove to you that the Sephiroth you see before you is different from the one you faced down in battle. I no longer wish this world's destruction and I have abandoned my former quests for the Promised Land. My new goal is to gain your trust and… your love."

Vincent flinches at the word love.

A long silence follows. The only sounds come from upstairs where young Kadaj and Yazoo are happily playing in their rooms.

Finally the silence is broken by Vincent.

"Even if I can come to trust you Sephiroth, which is something I believe I can do with time now that JENOVA is gone, I do not think it is possible for me to love you. I may even come to love our children Sephiroth but I can never love YOU."

TBC

Sorry it's so short but the next will be longer.

What do you think so far?

Please read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Chapter 9

One Week Later

Vincent walked up the path leading to his manor with an arm of groceries and pulling his keys out. He had just come back from dropping off Yazoo and Kadaj at school and buying groceries. He was coming to like this new world. Not only was it thriving and more alive than it had been when it was Midgar but all services that had been previously missed in the old Mako city were present. There was running hot water, constant, pollutant free, cheap electricity and the social services such as police officers to maintain peace and discipline. But what Vincent had liked most was the presence of schools. Before in the old world schools were quite rare and expensive. Many had not bothered to send their children because it was considered a luxury they could not afford. They would have been far too busy trying to scrape a living in the desolate slums and run down sectors to bother with their kid's education. But in this world not only were there abundant, free educational facilities but it was also mandatory by law to send one's children to school as well.

And Kadaj and Yazoo seemed to like it.

The entire way they would talk about the new friends they had made and what new things they had learned in class. And Vincent found himself enjoying listening to them. He had never had a chance at a family and never thought he would ever get the chance at one ever again and this new chance at life was something he had always hoped for. He liked the kids and liked taking care of them. The entire time he had been with them they had shown no signs of past registrations of their former lives. And Vincent hoped it would stay that way. They should not have to remember the past horrors from the previous lives that had been forced upon them. And he was determined that they go through life happy and content.

Seeing them smiling and laughing, calling him 'Papa' and embracing him so lovingly made his heart swell with joy and he would have to hold back the tears of happiness that would threaten to fall.

Vincent had still been smiling when he turned the key in the door and entered. But he halted in the door way when a 7 foot, silver haired ex-general filled the entryway.

"Why can't you love me?" Sephiroth asked.

Vincent sighed and ignored him.

That was the 8th time today that Sephiroth had asked him that. This had been going on since Vincent had declared his emotional standpoint to the ex-general. Every day the moment Vincent would open his eyes in the morning he would see Sephiroth standing over him in the guest bedroom he had occupied (since he felt strange going to sleep in the same bed) and would ask him 'that' question. And so far he had not relinquished nor shown any signs of stopping.

Vincent entered and closed the door behind him.

"Why can't you love me?" Sephiroth repeated with a cute frown on his face. "Is it my past crimes? Are they still bugging you?" He followed the dark haired gunman into the kitchen were he began putting the groceries away.

"No Sephiroth it's not your past actions." Vincent said with a sigh. "I know that it had not been your actions but JENOVA's at that time." Vincent entered the living room and placed his coat on an armchair before going upstairs.

Sephiroth stood at the bottom of the stairs staring up at the gunman's retreating back.

"I'll prepare lunch." And went into the kitchen, pouting.

Half an Hour Later

"Is it something about me you don't like?"

Vincent only halted momentarily to say No before continuing eating the lunch that Sephiroth had prepared.

But Sephiroth's tirade would not end.

That Same Night

"Was it the fact that I used to carry JENEVO's head around?"

Vincent spit out the foamed tooth paste. "No" he replied and continued brushing his teeth.

The Next Day

"Is it my clothes? You don't like how I used to dress?"

"No." Vincent didn't look up from the newspaper but flipped to the second page.

A Couple of Hours Later

"Is it my hair? You don't like the color?"

Sephiroth ducked as the bottle of shampoo that Vincent had been using came soaring from behind the shower door to crash into the wall were the silver haired idiot had been standing after following him into the shower.

"Because I can dye it."

The Same Night

"Why can't you love me?"

Vincent grabbed the spare pillow on his bed and threw it at the silver haired menace standing at the door before grabbing the other one and pulling it over his head to try and sleep.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Chapter 10

Sephiroth lied on the green grass of their backyard with his hands behind his head deep in thought.

From the look on his face one would perceive and guess that the ex-general was contemplating Gaia's greatest question:

How the hell can he get into Vincent's pants?

Actually he was trying to figure out how to worm his way into the crimson eyed gunman's heart.

And his pants.

But that would come later. First he had to plan out methods on how best to approach Vincent.

Sephiroth decided to treat this problem like he would treat a mission: assess your opponent, know everything about them, plan your strategy, always have a distraction ready, and then attack before they know what hit them.

So far Sephiroth has come up with…nil.

He did not know anything about the dark haired man asides that he had once been one of Hojo's experiments, was an excellent marksmen, has a great ass, dressed in clothes that sent Sephiroth's blood boiling, had the most alluring eyes Sephiroth had ever seen, perfect tasty pink lips, high cheekbones, cutest nose, dusty pink nipples that made him want to spend hours suckling and nibbling on, thick luscious hair to grab hold on while he rode that pert ass from behind, smooth skin that marked easily, and a long thick…

Sephiroth pulled himself out of his thoughts as lust began coursing through his veins and a prominent bulge strained against his zipper. Now was not the time to get lost in his perverted thoughts.

If he was genuine about his feelings for Vincent he would put lust aside and start figuring out ways to sweep the slender man off his perfect feet.

Sephiroth laid in this state under the noon sun pondering. And pondering. And pondering.

Nothing.

Not a single goddamned idea came to his mind.

Sephiroth snorted at his pathetic state.

Here he was an ex-SOLDIER, great strategist, mighty warrior, and former terror of the planet lying outside incapable of conjuring up a single method in which to lure in a recalcitrant gunman.

Sephiroth was just contemplating resorting to ropes and hypnosis when his answer came ringing on his door bell.

Sephiroth rose and entered the house to answer.

The person standing at his door was the last person he had expected to see.

Tifa Lockhart stood on the manor's front door with a displeased look on her face.

She glared silently at the silver haired menace.

Sephiroth glared right back.

But one of them would eventually have to break this moot staring contest, and it would be the dark eyed kick boxer.

"Satan." She addressed the one winged angel.

"Implants." He responded right back.

Tifa sighted. "Is Vincent home?" she asked.

"No, he took Yazoo and Kadaj to the park."

"Good." She said and invited herself in. "I came here to talk to you."

Sephiroth was suddenly curious, and suspicious. He closed the door and followed the girl into the living room. "Why?"

"Listen." She suddenly turned to him. "I don't like you and you don't like me, but Aeris sent me here to help."

Sephiroth was perplexed. "Help with what?"

Tifa sat down and sighted before beginning.

"You remember everything right? Everything before the world went on ahead and did a major makeover."

"Yes I do." He sat down across from the young lady. "And I can tell from your disposition that you recall everything as well."

"Yeah I do." She pushed stray strand behind her ear. "I came here for two things. First I wanted to tell you that although Aeris explained everything to me and told me that you were absolved from all your crimes I will never forgive you for what you have done."

Sephiroth could care less but refrained from saying so.

"Second, I was sent here by her and Zack to help you."

Sephiroth perked up at the mention of Zack. "You said that earlier but you didn't say at what specifically."

"I came to help you wi…" Tifa mumbled out the rest incoherently under her breath.

Sephiroth frowned and leaned closer. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

"I said 'I came to help you win over Vincent.'" She repeated angrily.

Sephiroth reeled back in shock. Tifa stared at him irritated and unflinching.

After the initial shock Sephiroth was instantly suspicious.

"Why would you help me?"

"I wouldn't help you. EVER." She replied. "As I said Zack and Aeris sent me to help you and I promised to help get Vincent to like you." She sighed tiredly. "Although, personally, I think he is better off without you. And I don't think you deserve him."

Sephiroth stood up suddenly to tower over the still seated girl and growled menacingly. He was sourly tempted to grab the brunette by the neck and break it before shoving Masamune down her throat. But he resisted. If he did anything against any of Vincent's friends his chances of getting the gunman to like him would all but disappear.

Tifa was not intimidated and continued. "But that is my opinion. And it doesn't matter here. I made a promise to Aeris and Zack and I came to fulfill it."

Sephiroth turned his back to her. "I don't need your help."

"Oh really?!" She asked sarcastically. "Because I think you do."

"How so 'little girl'?" he spat out.

"Well for one thing Zack told me that when it came to social skills you're like a one legged man in an ass kicking contest: can't stand a chance."

Sephiroth snorted. Yeah that sounded like something Zack would say.

"And…" The dark haired menace continued. "I know Vincent better than anyone."

That got Sephiroth's attention.

"I know what he's like and I am the best when it comes to setting people up together." She added arrogantly.

Sephiroth held back a snort. "Are you saying that you can help me?"

She nodded still expecting to be turned down and kicked out. But she was surprised when Sephiroth approached her and knelt infront of her with a hopeful yet desperate look in his eyes.

"Will you help me?" The despair that Sephiroth was trying hard to cover cracked through and Tifa, for the first time in her life, felt utter sympathy and empathy for the silver haired angel.

She offered a tender smile and covered Sephiroth's hands with her's.

"Yes Sephiroth, I will help you."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Chapter 11

Sephiroth placed a cup of hot cocoa infront of Tifa before taking his own seat at the kitchen table where they had decided to begin planning operation: 'Snaring the Vampire'.

"So how long do you think you've got?" Tifa asked as she picked up her drink.

"Well the vows say till 'death due us part' and although I'm planning on seeing it through I'd rather we come up with something before I'm too old to have sex anymore."

Tifa coughed as her drink went down the wrong pipe. "I meant until Vincent and the kids come back." She reiterated.

"Oh that?" Sephiroth didn't look the least bit flustered. "It takes hours for Yazoo and Kadaj to tire out so I recon we've got an hour and a half before they get back."

Tifa nodded. "Good. Rude is watching the children and they won't be expecting me for a couple of hours. That should give us time to talk and plan out what you're going to do."

Sephiroth looked up. "Rude? The TURK?"

"Ex-TURK." Tifa corrected. "In this world TURKS no longer exist."

"But he agreed to baby-sit as apposed to Cloud because…?"

Tifa tried to hide the blush on her face behind her mug. "Because we are dating." She kept her eyes on her drink. "And because it's noon and Zack and Cloud are probably having a nooner."

Sephiroth kept watching her. "That doesn't bother you?"

"No it doesn't. I have Rude and Cloud has Zack. We may have had a thing in the past but then we found out that it was nothing but a crush and that we are better off with other people." There was no malice or contempt in her voice. She was simply stating what she'd had finally come to realize. "But we're not here to talk about me. We are here to talk about what you're going to do about Vincent."

Sephiroth dropped the subject to address his current problem.

"I already have a couple of ideas I'm going to try out." He said with a secretive, evil smile. 'For example, PLAN A: Jump Vincent while we are both utterly naked.' Sephiroth thought silently with a wicked smile. He thought the once Vincent gets a-hold of Sephiroth in all his glory he should instantly bow down to his will.

"We'll talk about ideas after I tell you a bit about him." She said while thinking about the secretive red-eyed gunman. "I know a lot about Vincent and I should tell that he is very shy and timid so we can't plan something that is too direct or confrontational. It would scare him off."

Sephiroth's face dropped. 'Note to self: Scratch Plan A: DO NOT jump Vincent while utterly naked.'

"Alright." Sephiroth began admitting details to memory. "We should plan something a bit more subtle." Well at least he has Plan B: Plant the entire garden with white roses then plant red roses to spell out 'I LOVE YOU VINCENT' in gigantic red letters.

"He is also doesn't like it when people go out of their way to do something for him. He doesn't think he's worthy of such attention and that sort of behavior would drive him away because he thinks other's are better off not wasting their time on him." Tifa said after a few minutes of thinking.

Plan B went flying out the window. 'Note: Do not ruin the garden. 'Well at least he still had PLAN C: Serenade him with a poem about his delectable body.

"Another thing about Vincent is that he is very self conscious about himself so you can't do anything that brings attention to his physical self."

Sephiroth dropped that plan as well. 'Another note to self: No Poems about pert asses and what I plan to do with his.'

"But you know Vincent is also very modest and thoughtful: He always puts others before himself and he doesn't think that he is worthy of anyone's thoughtfulness, or kindness. But you could probably work through that, use it to your advantage."

"How so?"

Tifa sat thinking for a while until her face lit up in an idea. "Why don't you do something that although is not for Vincent IS for Vincent?!" She said cryptically.

"I am utterly confused." Sephiroth raised an eye brow.

She started looking around, searching for something. "Do you have a pad and pencil? I want to write this down."

Sephiroth nodded and got up.

He returned a few minutes later with a notebook and a pencil.

Tifa took the items from him before opening to a blank page and began jotting some stuff down. Sephiroth sat down and watched as the brunette began writing something down. She would write in long, detailed sentences before pausing briefly to ponder something that has her hindered and beginning again in the same speed and dexterity. Sephiroth watched her intrigued as to what she could be writing but held back any questions so as not to disturb her thought process.

She filled up an entire two pages before looking up to address Sephiroth. "Okay I've written down some things that you could do that might help you." She handed him over her notes for him to read.

Sephiroth scanned the paper in front of him. He read what was written. He raised an eyebrow at some and occasionally stopped to ask her for more details.

While Tifa explained she suddenly stopped as if unsure of something. Sephiroth could see her hesitance. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure, but…Do you think that all of this is just a tad overkill?"

None of them spoke for a few minutes. Then at the same time they both bursted out laughing. They laughed so hard tears were pouring out of Tifa's eyes.

Their laughter lasted for a few minutes before they finally managed to compose themselves. "I can't believe I managed to say that with a straight face." She hiccupped.

Sephiroth nodded still giggling. "Overkill?! Have we've forgotten whom we're talking about?!"

They took a few minutes to regain their breaths.

"Overkill." Sephiroth mumbled still smiling.

It took all of Tifa's will power not to start laughing again. She turned to the clock on the kitchen wall to see that it was 1.30. Vincent and the kids would soon be returning and she had to get back home.

She pushed herself away from the table and stood up, Sephiroth followed suit still clutching the paper in his hand.

"I have to go now. You know now what you have to do for the next couple of days." She stopped at the door and turned back to face Sephiroth with an unreadable look on her face. Sephiroth watched her. Although calm he could tell she was internally debating something. But she shook her head and turned to leave.

"Call me and tell me how it pans out." She was about to close the door behind her but froze for a moment and turned back to him. "And Sephiroth…?" He gave her a questioning glance. Tifa bit her lip debating herself before deciding against it. "Good luck." She left closing the door behind her.

TBC

This story is turning out to be a lot longer than I originally thought.

Please Read and Review.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Chapter 12

Half an hour later Vincent returned from the park with an exhausted, yet happy Yazoo and Kadaj. They had obviously had a good time judging by their laughter and their haggard state. Sephiroth catches the two youths and lifts them into his arms. They laugh and hang onto his neck while Vincent sits on the couch and watches.

"Had fun?" he asks the silver haired duo.

They nod enthusiastically. "There was a playground there." Yazoo says. "And Papa promised to take us back tomorrow. Will you come with us tomorrow?" Kadaj pleads.

Sephiroth is pleased by this. "Sure. We can have a picnic." The kids cheer and hug him tighter. "But right now you both need a bath." He places them down on their feet. "Go upstairs and shower." They nod and rush up the stairs racing each other.

Sephiroth was about to turn to the crimson eyed gunman with a lecherous smile when he remembered that that there was a plan. And if he hopes to succeed the first thing he will do is try and not scare the man away. So he puts on his most charming smile and turns his attention to quiet gunman.

"They seem happy." He says. "Are you tired Vincent? I could run you a bath." He offers. 'And try not molest you while thinking about you naked skin and bare body.

Vincent blushes as though he had heard Sephiroth's secret thoughts and shakes his head no. "I'll just take a shower." He rises and ascends the stairs to make his way into his own room.

Sephiroth nods and watches him close the door behind him before pulling the piece of paper out. Most of the woman's, Tifa's, thoughts had been jotted down. They were meant as helpful tips, but Sephiroth couldn't help but be a bit peeved at them. Especially the first one.

Jotted down in her cursive hand writing were numerous steps:

Step 1: Do NOT jump Vincent.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes disregarding the first step and moved on to read the second.

Step 2: I know that you've disregarded the first step Sephiroth, so I repeat: DO NOT JUMP VINCENT.

Sephiroth felt a vein twitch in his forehead. He moved on to step 3.

Step 3: For the last time you perverted menace: DO NOT JUMP VINCENT.

"Goddamnit! FINE!" he yelled to the empty room and resigned himself to his new lessons in self restraint.

Sephiroth tried to not think about molesting that delicious, sexy body, but it was hard (no pun intended).

How could Sephiroth truly control his urges around the lovely man?!

He was like Ambrosia to a starving man.

Like a siren's song to a sailor.

Like a Pokemon to Ash.

He must not rush in to get what he wants.

He would have to exert tremendous effort not to behave irrationally and to control himself around his spouse.

Determination set he moved on to the next step.

Step 4: Show him how good you are with the kids. Be nice and kind to them in a display infront of him without letting him know that you're doing this to get his attention. And if you can get the kids to really like you, you can recruit them to help you put in a good word for you.

Sephiroth found step 4 acceptable: he was already good with the kids and had shown Vincent so, but a little bit more of a demonstration wouldn't hurt. Nor will recruiting the kids to help.

With that set in mind Sephiroth began to plan for the following week.

Day One

That day the family of four had decided to spend their time in the park. All had been nice and swell. The food they had packed had been good, the kids had been having fun, and Sephiroth had managed to restrain himself from jumping his husband.

Yes everything had been going well...until Sephiroth decided to make a wreath of flowers for his spouse.

The day had gone down the crapper when the family had to vacate on account of the swarm of bees that had come furiously towards them.

Mission One: Failed

Day two

Sephiroth had planned to have Tifa baby sit that night so he and Vincent could have a romantic evening on their own.

Sephiroth had cooked dinner, set up hundreds of candles and put on some mood music.

That turned out bad.

The candles had set the curtains on fire.

Mission Two: Failed.

Day Three

Sephiroth had decided that Vincent needed a bit of a peek at the masterpiece that is Sephiroth's body. So he had left his bedroom door ajar and wandered around naked.

Sephiroth decided afterwards never to do so ever again.

Kadaj and Yazoo had wandered in.

The sight of their nude Dad had sent them screaming.

Mission Three: Failed.

Day Four. (They say fourth time's the charm. Right?!)

Sephiroth took the entire family out for movie night at the local Cineplex. He dumped the kids at a Disney movie and steered Vincent in for a horror movie.

Sephiroth had figured out afterwards that

Vincent's Demons + horror movies + crowded hall of yellow bellied civilians = stampede

It seemed that Galian Beast just couldn't resist the urge of dashing into the seated crowds howling. He had scared the other audience members into pissing their pants.

Although Sephiroth admitted that the sight of the terrified faces had been hilarious the stampede that followed had not.

Day Five? (Yes Day Five! Why?! Because Sephiroth was one persistent son of a bitch)

Sephiroth decided to enlist the kids into his aid. If anyone could influence Vincent, it was the boys. They would sway the crimson eyed gunman into seeing Sephiroth for the handsome, thoughtful devil he was.

Recruiting Kadaj and Yazoo had been a terrible mistake.

Let's just say that being embezzled by your own brats was a bit of a downer.

Day Six

Sephiroth was reclining on the couch, one leg over the arm, his arm and head hanging over the edge. He was thinking. He had run out of ideas, but was not worried. He was a brilliant man of unparallel skill and abilities. Surely sooner or later an idea would present itself.

Sephiroth nodded to himself and set to waiting for his epiphany.

Day Seven

No ideas so far.

Day Eight

Worry was beginning to gnaw at him

Day Nine

Sephiroth was starting to panic.

Day Ten Sephiroth was officially in full out panic.

At the Ophelia General Hospital

Tifa Lockhart walked to the reception desk and caught the attention of the young lady attending the hall.

"Is the doctor in?" she asked a small scowl marring her face.

The young receptionist was tempted to lie. The expression on the young brunette's face was very disconcerting. The young woman had been coming in for a couple of days, but not for a medical check up but to speak privately with the doctor. Every time she came in she had this sort of malevolent aura about her.

"Yes she is in. Why don't you go on in and wait. She will be right with you."

Tifa nodded and entered the office to wait.

A few minutes later a pretty woman with long brown hair, green eyes, wearing a lab coat and a stethoscope around her neck entered. She approached to greet her guest.

"Hello Tifa."

"Hello Dr. Crescent."

TBC

Dun dun dun!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Please Read and Review.

Chapter 13

The Valentine residence looked so peaceful. A beautiful setting that housed what should have been the background for an ideal family. Tifa felt minutely guilty for what she was about to do. But only minutely. She ignored her conscience which had been berating her for the past two days and tried to remind herself that this was how things were suppose to be. How it should have all been from the start. She knocked on the door gently as though hoping no one would answer and stepped back.

After a few minutes the door swung open and she was relieved (and disappointed) to see that it was Sephiroth.

"Hello Tifa," the ex-general greeted her with a smile and stepped back to invite the martial artist in. That guilty itch inside Tifa twisted a bit more.

"Hi Sephiroth," she said glad that her voice was steady not betraying her anxious state, "We need to talk, but can we do it somewhere else?"

Sephiroth gave her an odd look, but nodded anyway and stepped forward closing the door behind him.

"Kadaj and Yazoo are at school and Vincent is upstairs reading," he said as they left the premises and started walking down the neighborhood, "We have an hour or two, and the park is nearby if you wish to go there to talk."

Tifa nodded relieved and stressed. So far things were going to plan. She was doing her part as a distraction well. The second part of the plan would commence as soon as she and Sephiroth were out of range of the manor.

She could feel the other person watching them.

Vincent had been in the middle of his book when he suddenly became aware of how calm things were. They were too calm in fact. There were no steps, no clatter, no music, no TV, no nothing. Had Sephiroth left? If he had Vincent was surprised. The silver haired ex-general made his business to announce his every move to Vincent as though he was his wife.

'You are numbnuts,' Chaos exclaimed cheerfully from the recesses of the gunman's mind. The gunman shivered at the thought.

'Well you are!' Chaos continued happily, 'don't you remember your wedding?! I know I do. I was so disappointed to not have been the one to give you away.'

Vincent was just about to tell the demon to shove it up his metaphysical ass when he heard the doorbell ring. Remembering that Sephiroth was not there to answer he put his book aside and got up to answer it.

He left the library and went downstairs to open the door.

The person standing at his front step left him shocked and gapping.

"Vincent…" the other person uttered.

Vincent only managed a single word.

"Lucrecia?!"

TBC

Sorry it's so short but I'm trying to think of a good meeting between those two.

Please leave a review.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Finally got an idea on what to write and how to continue on with this story, although a lot of people may not like this chapter.

WARNINGS: This chapter is being written by an idiot (PSSST! It's me!).

Please Read and Review.

Chapter 14

Vincent stared crimson eyes wide and lips slightly parted in shock.

Lucrecia gave him a gentle smile.

"It has been a long time Vincent," the brunette said after a moment of silence, "Can I come in?"

Vincent snapped out of his reverie and moved back allowing his past love to enter.

As Lucrecia moved past him he caught a whiff of her scent and he felt himself become dizzy with nostalgia. Unfortunately it also had an adverse effect with Chaos.

Just as Lucrecia was about to enter the living room a powerful hand grabbed her wrist and shoved her around to hit her back against the wall. Lucrecia gasped in pain and found herself staring up into the blazing sulfur depths of an enraged Chaos.

"Wench!" the demon growled, "What do you believe you are doing here? Isn't it enough you destroyed the host's life the first time, you wish to do again?"

Lucrecia began to tremble, the demon's loud roar causing her knees to buckle. And Chaos was not through.

"You chose Hojo and condemned the host, your child, and yourself to their fates," the demon continued, "accept your choices and the fact that you have no future with the host. He belongs to Sephiroth now, his true mate."

The Chaos had more to say but at that moment Vincent managed to break through the demon's hold and reclaim his body. Vincent collapsed on his knees panting and quickly surveyed the room. He was relieved that he had managed to come back before the WEAPON committed any sort of violence. His eyes fell on Lucrecia's huddled form and he quickly rose to go to her. The woman flinched away from him a bit before accepting his help.

Vincent helped her onto the couch and hurried into the kitchen to bring her some water. After the scientist calmed down, she turned to Vincent.

"Oh Vincent, you have no idea how sorry I am," she said in a miserable voice, tears still welling in her eyes, "I never meant to hurt you and I never should have cursed to you to being Chaos's host."

Vincent sat by the sobbing scientist and tried to soothe her.

"Lucrecia…" Vincent began, "that's all in the past. You have nothing to be sorry about. The blame lies not with you but with Hojo. He was the reason for out grievance and he was the one to keep us apart, but not anymore."

"Yes, it was entirely Hojo," Lucrecia nodded, "but he's gone now, and we can be together like we were meant to be."

"Yes, like we were meant…" Vincent was suddenly interrupted by Chaos's outraged roar.

'And what of Sephiroth?!' the demon demanded, 'What is to become of him and of the children?!'

Vincent paused in surprise, "Sephiroth…?" he whispered.

Lucrecia heard him.

"Sephiroth is not right Vincent," she said, "You can't possibly want to stay with him!"

Vincent turned to her.

"What will become of Sephiroth?" he asked.

Lucrecia rose in agitation and began to pace.

"He is not my son Vincent. He was nothing but an experiment and he was meant to remain nothing but an experiment," she declared missing Vincent's startled expression, "Hojo might have been unstable but he had been brilliant. Sephiroth was a prized prototype; he knows nothing but war, destruction and how to be a warrior. He knows nothing about being human."

Vincent was assaulted by the image of Sephiroth as the man played with Kadaj and Yazoo. How he would take the two out for ice cream or to the park to play. How he would cook dinner and put the kids to bed.

Sephiroth wasn't the ruthless creature Lucrecia thought he was. He was about to tell her the improvement that he had made when she said something startling.

"Sephiroth is a danger and a hazard, that's why I suggest we place Sephiroth in suspension."

Vincent was taken aback. Suspension was the equivalent of a chemically induced coma, only far more dangerous as it could pose a danger to a person's mental facilities.

"That's a bit much Lucrecia," Vincent said a bit angry that his past lover would even suggest such a thing, "Besides you haven't seen this Sephiroth. He's nothing like the one from before the planet's rebirth. He has changed a great deal."

"I can see that Vincent," she countered, "but you can't argue that he is still unstable. That and he has grown very fond of you, something will have a negative effect in the future."

Vincent blinked in confusion.

"Yes, I agree that Sephiroth does seem to favor my companionship," Vincent confirmed trying not to blush as he recalled the silver haired man's advances, "but it doesn't mean that it will pose a problem."

"Yes it will," Lucrecia said, "If not stopped he will probably stalk us."

Vincent did blush now. Was Sephiroth really that attached to the idea of being with him?

'YES!!!!' the demons inside Vincent's head screamed in answer. Their unanimous voices making the gunman start and wince in pain at the volume.

"And he will also probably return to his former madness when we take Kadaj and Yazoo away from him," this caught Vincent's attention much to Lucrecia's delight, "It has come to my attention that Sephiroth has also become attached to the boys. Can you imagine the havoc he will wreak!"

"Kadaj and Yazoo…" Vincent repeated to himself, his head bowed in thought, "They are his children, of his blood but not yours."

Lucrecia nodded.

"They might follow in his footsteps, and they may not," she said as she sunk into her own in contemplation, "I'll need to isolate them and study them to insure they are not cut from the same cloth as their father."

Silence reigned over the room for a few moments. Each person lost in his own thought.

Lucrecia finally turned to Vincent and took his hands in hers.

"Vincent," she began softly a gentle smile on her face, "I can't do this without your help. I need you to help me. Help us."

Vincent raised his head and gazed into her hopeful eyes.

"So…?" she questioned, "What do you say my love? Will you return to me so we can be as we once were?"

Vincent stared into her eyes for a few silent moments. The crimson eyed gunman suddenly stood up and pulled Lucrecia to her feet with him.

"I want to thank you Lucrecia…" the ex-TURK began as he guided the now joyful woman out of the living room, "I want to thank you…for making me realize that I've finally gotten over you."

The brunette's face fell in shock.

"W-W-What?!" she stuttered.

"It has become painfully obvious," the gunman was now bodily dragging the woman to the door, "that you are, and have always been, nothing but a cold hearted, misguided, delusional shrew. And I was truly a fool to have ever fallen in love with you."

Vincent opened the front door and pushed the brunette out. Lucrecia stumbled and nearly fell. She turned to her past lover with wide shocked eyes. Vincent's expression was solid and harsh.

"But I will tell you this," he said, "I faked every orgasm, and Sephiroth was the only good thing I ever got out of you."

With that the gunman slammed the door in the shrew's face.

TBC

Remember that this story initially started off as a series of fantasies and was not meant to make sense, so I though why not initiate a fantasy we all had into one of the scenes; and Vincent kicking Lucrecia out is my favorite and I bet it is a favorite of many Lucrecia hating FF7 fans.

Please leave a review.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Warnings: Clichés, Yaoi, Sex…

This is a revised version of chapter 15.

I want to thank TokioKoos for editing this chapter.

Chapter 15

Sephiroth closed the door behind him after coming home from his stroll with Tifa. The entire thing had been a waste of time. The brunette had done nothing but blab away about the most trivial of subjects. He had sensed though, that something was bothering her the entire time she talked. He tried to ask, only to be brushed off with the martial artist changing the subject. Still, it had taken away precious time Sephiroth could have better invested in wooing Vincent.

Speaking of Vincent, the man was standing in the living room motionless. And from the look on his face it seemed that he was lost deep in thought.

Sephiroth didn't wish to disrupt his thoughts while the other looked so intent. He was just about to turn away and head to his room when Vincent whirled around and grabbed him by the collar. The grip was strong and unrelenting. And it had scared the crap out of Sephiroth. So much so that he allowed the other to pull him forward effortlessly till he was nose to nose with the crimson-eyed gunman.

Sephiroth stared into those beautiful eyes a bit mystified and, if Sephiroth was to be honest with himself, a bit scared.

What was wrong? Was everything alright? Was Vincent angry with Sephiroth? Had Sephiroth done something to upset the ex-TURK?

Sephiroth raked his brain carefully, searching for anything he could have done lately to piss off the man in front of him. But he couldn't think of anything. Still, it didn't mean that he hadn't done anything. Maybe he had missed something. Sephiroth was about to ask when soft pink lips covered his own.

Completely surprised, Sephiroth stood there, motionless.

The kiss was chaste, sweet and everything Sephiroth had dreamt about. But he was so shocked that Vincent had been the one to initiate that it took Sephiroth several moments before his mind kicked in to tell him to reciprocate.

Finally, after several moments, once the need for air became dire, the kiss broke off. Sephiroth opened his pretty, confused eyes to stare at the love of his life.

"V-Vincent…w-what…why?!" Sephiroth began hesitantly, a lovely blush adorning his cheeks. But he was interrupted again by Vincent's lips.

The kiss was brief before Vincent pulled back, but he did not step away. In fact, he drew even closer and wrapped his arms around the confused general's shoulders. Sephiroth, not knowing what else to do, returned the hug.

"I'm…sorry," Vincent said in a low voice.

The hell!? Vincent was apologizing? What did he have to apologize for?

"Um Vincent…what is it that you're sorry about?" Sephiroth asked, still not relinquishing his hug.

WARNING: The clichés begin here, read at your own risk. Oh yeah, there's also Yaoi sex…so…watch out for that too.

"I've…been very cruel to you," Vincent began hesitantly. His posture seemed to radiate sorrow and regret.

The lighting suddenly dimmed and the spotlight riveted onto the two main characters. Somewhere, sad music started to play in the background.

"Not to mention cold. And you…you have been nothing short of accepting and patient, a changed man from the one of times past… My behavior towards you was completely unacceptable, yet you still bore it in stride," Vincent sighed in remorse. "I don't deserve the love of someone so angelic. That is why I've decided to leave."

Sephiroth was taken aback. Leave!? He wanted to leave?!

'The hell you will!' was the only thing Sephiroth's mind could conjure.

Once he had finished speaking, Vincent began to retreat. Sephiroth, however, frowned and wrapped his arms tightly around the brunette, preventing him from escaping.

"S-Sephiroth!" It was now Vincent's turn to blush and stutter. Confusion and guilt were evident on the lovely gunman's face. "Please let me go," he said shyly, trying to look anywhere but at the swordsman.

"No!" Sephiroth said resolutely. "If you think I will allow the only good thing to ever happen to me to walk out of my life you are sorely mistaken."

With that, Sephiroth tilted the gunman back and proceeded to kiss the daylights out of him.

Vincent struggled, trying to escape the man's grasp. But it was no use, he couldn't move from the other's iron hold. Soon Vincent's struggles began to weaken and instead of trying to push the general away, he began to pull him forward.

Sephiroth felt those succulent lips open up to him, granting him access. He growled in hunger and went in for the feast. His tongue plundered the moist cavern to duel the other's in a fight for dominance. The wet muscles parried and twisted, but finally Vincent submitted. Sephiroth tasted his fill. Yet it was still not enough.

Without breaking the kiss, Sephiroth scooped up the slender man and carried him upstairs, bridal style, towards the gunman's room. Once there, Sephiroth gently lay his lover down and climbed to lie on top of him.

The two lay on the mattress, intertwined, and in a deep lip-lock. Hands roamed up and down each other's bodies, under clothes and brushed against heated erections.

Sephiroth was thoroughly enjoying himself, and he wanted to take the time to savor this. This would be the first time that he would have truly and realistically lain with Vincent and he wanted it to be memorable. The handcuffs and ginger would have to wait for another time.

Sephiroth broke the kiss and sat back in order to get rid of his clothes. Vincent took the cue and began to undress as well. Once all articles of clothing had been cast away their lips met again. Their bodies pressed together, naked hot skin on naked hot skin.

Vincent shuddered at the contact; he felt his entire body come alive. It had been such a long time since he had been intimate with someone else. He had to exact control in order not moan. But when he felt Sephiroth's generous endowment brush against his own, he couldn't repress the deep groan that escaped his lips. He simply couldn't wait any more.

"Sephiroth," Vincent whispered huskily, his eyes half mast. "Take me. Please."

Sephiroth, being the ever-loving husband, complied. He left Vincent's embrace to slip down his body until he was level with his erection. He gave the flesh a teasing lick, reveling in the gunman's moan, before grasping supple thighs, pushing them up against the gunman's chest.

With the other man bent in half, Sephiroth had a perfect view of his lover's entrance. He nipped at the sensitive skin of the inner thighs before descending to rim the pink opening.

Vincent, not expecting this, screamed in pleasure. He felt his already stiff erection grow painfully harder, cum leaking out to drip from the bulbous head. His back was bent, his hips bucking for more contact.

Who knew something like this could feel so good?! He certainly didn't.

Once the opening was relaxed and prepared Sephiroth stopped his ministrations, grabbed those long legs and threw them over his shoulders. He grabbed his erection and guided it in.

Vincent's hands came up to grab the silver-haired angel's shoulders. Despite being prepared he still felt the pain of penetration. Damn, but the other was very well endowed. He dug his nails into the muscles underneath them in order alleviate the pain. The large girth spread his muscles and pushed deeper till the entire meat was inside.

Sephiroth didn't begin to move immediately, but instead he held still, waiting for his lover to become accustomed to the feel. It was difficult though; the tight muscles around him were contracting wildly, massaging his flesh and stimulating him further.

Vincent released a breath once the pain subsided and began to push his hips, indicating that the other should move.

Sephiroth took the cue. He grabbed those slender hips in a vice-like grip and pulled out till only the bulbous head remained. Then with a powerful thrust, he slammed home.

Vincent screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure. His nails scratched the other's back which only seemed to invigorate him. Soon the other was pounding ceaselessly into him, hitting the secret spot inside him dead on.

The tempo did not lessen or stop but remained a powerful beat. Sephiroth's thigh muscles bunched as he pistonned into the tight, hot, moaning body beneath him. The nails digging at his back only laced pain with pleasure. He lowered his head and caught the panting mouth in a hungry kiss. The two beautiful bodies continued their eternal dance till they finally reached their climax together.

Vincent came first, all over their chests. Sephiroth, close behind, latched onto those lips again as he felt himself falling over the edge. Once completely sated he pulled out. He collapsed beside his lover and wrapped his arms around him to pull him close.

They kissed slowly and languidly in the afterglow.

Sephiroth was the first to break the kiss. He lay back on the soft pillows with Vincent's head on his chest. He was happy. Sephiroth's heart was twisting in pain, but it was a pleasurable pain. For once in his miserable existence, Sephiroth felt complete. There were still some unanswered questions, but those could wait…a year or two. For now he had the present. He had Vincent in his arms, right where he belonged.

Sephiroth embraced the other tightly. "I love you."

Vincent's breath hitched. He looked up into those cat-slit eyes that were watching him which such adoration. He opened his mouth to speak, only for a finger to be layed gently upon them, halting his words.

"Don't say anything," Sephiroth said, understanding mincing his words. "You don't have to now." He rested his head gently on top of the other, his head gently running through the dark silken strands.

"I know that when you feel that the time is right, you'll return my feelings, and my words," Sephiroth whispered. "But for now you don't have to say a word."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Sorry I'm so late update, but real life is truly a needy mistress (I'm not sure if that's the right saying). College exams took forever to end, and what's worse is that some may be completely canceled (Even after all that studying and hard work they want to toss out our efforts for some glitch in the marking system).

Chapter 16

"How do I look?"

"You look great Vincent," Cloud replied "Really, a sight for sore eyes."

Vincent turned back to the full length mirror and let his eyes study his image once more. Donned in a black tux with crimson etches and a red carnation tucked into his breast pocket, Vincent was ready for his big day.

It has been nearly a year since the whole Gaea-turned-into-a-new-world escapade and since then a lot had taken place. A lot of adapting had to be done, a lot of questions answered. Particularly, how Vincent ended up with the once crazed ex-general who now seemed sane and quite attached to him. Not to mention the clones-now their adopted children.

And to add to things today would be the day he and Sephiroth tied the knot.

Sure they were already hitched, but that didn't really count. Vincent didn't remember anything of that day, even though Chaos took a lot of pleasure in recounting to Vincent the events, along with an embarrassingly detailed description of the saucy honeymoon that had followed.

Giving himself one last scan Vincent stepped away from the mirror and turned to Cloud to indicate that he was ready. Cloud smiled cheerily at his friend and turned to leave.

*

Sephiroth stood at the alter, his posture straight and his face unreadable. But for all composure Zack could still tell that his best friend was a nervous wreck.

The dark haired male, and also best man to the groom, surreptitiously leaned forward so as to whisper in his friend's ear.

"Would you relax Seph," Zack said, "This is your big day. Any minute now Vincent will come out and walk down the isle. He ain't abandoning you buddy."

"Yes Zackary, of course. You are right," Sephiroth replied with a small smile to try and hide the undertones of doubt. "I have nothing to fear. Vincent loves me, he would never think of leaving me."

'And even if Vincent thought of suddenly taking off there's always the camouflaged ambush I've set out back,' Sephiroth secretly though, 'That, and I had Reno stationed out front with a tranquilizer gun.'

But apparently the nets and tranqs' might not be needed because the next moment the chapel doors opened and Vincent was standing at the end smiling a breathtaking smile aimed at Sephiroth.

Everyone stood up as the music began to play and Vincent marched down the isle.

Sephiroth's breath hitched. It was almost exactly the same, nearly identical to their first time. He watched his beautiful husband march down the isle till he was by his side.

The matrimony went just the same; an exact reenactment of the original magically induced one. Looking at the red-eyed brunette next to him as they exchanged rings, it was all too surreal. The ball of knots that had previously taken residence in his stomach was replaced by an explosion of joy.

That joy followed him throughout the ceremony, through out the dinner party, and through out the limousine ride that the wedded couple took after bidding their companions goodbye and making their way towards the hotel. It was still their when Sephiroth carried Vincent bridle style into their suite, and it was growing as he laid the gorgeous man down onto the large soft bed (pun), but it simply burst into a great consuming mass (another pun) when Vincent-after their sizzling lovemaking- leaned towards Sephiroth and whispered oh so sweetly

"I love you."

The End


End file.
